Most conventional dishwashers are arranged having single wash arm arrangements comprising a central arm which is provided with a plurality of spray nozzles. The spray nozzles are typically arranged along the extension of the central arm for sufficient covering of the washing area of the treatment chamber with cleaning liquid and optionally for driving the central arm. The central arm is rotatably connected with a supply shaft for supply of the cleaning liquid, e.g. water, about which supply shaft the central arm revolves while water is spread within the treatment chamber of the dishwasher.
Further, wash arm arrangements with an additional second arm, herein after referred to as a satellite arm, arranged on one or both of the outer ends of the central arm are known. EP1 634 526 A discloses a wash arm arrangement for a dishwasher, having a central arm onto which a satellite arm is arranged. The central arm is attached at one end to a hollow central shaft which serves as a water and rinsing fluid supply duct. The central arm can be positioned either at the bottom or at the ceiling of the dishwasher treatment chamber. A spray arm is swivel mounted with its center to the outer end of the central arm thereby forming the satellite arm. The spray arm is provided with several nozzles at both ends. The nozzles are arranged having different spray angles for covering the different areas of the washing area of the treatment chamber with cleaning liquid and for driving the spray arm. When the cleaning liquid is released a thrust is created moving both arms in circles around their individual axis of rotation.
Both in single wash arm arrangements and wash arm arrangement with a satellite arm, the spray arms are typically provided with a plurality of nozzles which are spread out on the wash arm arrangement for providing cleaning liquid over the major part of the washing area of the treatment chamber, thereby achieving a high coverage of the washing area. The nozzles may in addition be utilized for making the spray arm and/or central arm rotate. These functionalities of the nozzles, alone and in combination, result in using large amounts of cleaning liquid during operation of the dishwasher which is negative from environmental and economic perspectives.